KingHuffman's Runaway Brain
by KingHuffman
Summary: Dedicated to Nobodiez, JusSonic and Xemnas1992. Fanmake of the Mickey Mouse short. Ted and Audrey's anniversary's coming up and Ted needs 999.99 dollars for a cruise. But will Ted get more than what he bargained for? And will he save Audrey? Complete!


KingHuffman's Runaway Brain

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: None of this is mine at all, I'm doing it for fun, okay?

**KingHuffman Presents**

**A KingHuffman Story**

**Based on the Mickey Mouse short 'Runaway Brain'**

**Starring the voices of**

**Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins**

**Taylor Swift as Audrey**

**Dom DeLuise (May He Rest in Peace) as Itchy Itchiford**

**Marty Feldman (May He Rest in Peace) as Igor**

**Jim Carrey as The Grinch AKA Grinchy**

**And**

**Gene Wilder as Dr. Frederick Frankenstein**

As a lively tune started playing, and the words 'Ted Wiggins...In' appeared in bright golden letters, a green furry hand appeared and clawed at the screen, ripping it apart to reveal the title of the short.

**KingHuffman's Runaway Brain**

It was a dark and stormy night in Thneedville, where the greedy O'Hare had just been...disposed of about a year ago, and a young boy had brought in a new hope for the people...a living Truffula Tree, which would give the people hope in restoring the wildlife that once existed beyond the city.

That young boy's name was Ted Wiggins and speaking of Ted, he was playing a video game on his TV.

He was a 13 year old boy with dark black hair, dark brown hair and wore a red and white striped shirt and blue jeans.

Next to him was a brown Dachsund with a red baseball cap and wearing a green shirt.

This was Ted's talking pet dog, Itchy Itchiford.

"Come on, Ted. Go knock his block off!" Itchy said as Ted played hard.

"Don'tworry, Itchy. I'm gonna finish him off! Take that...and that." Ted said as he was playing his game of Super Smash Bros. Melee.

He was playing as Mario and he was up against Bowser, the Koopa King. But now he had only one life left.

Ted kept playing until the doorbell rang.

This caused Itchy to turn his head and see the door open.

Into the house came a beautiful thirteen or fourteen year old girl with long fiery red hair, lime green eyes and wearing a green and yellow t-shirt.

"Teddy...hello!" Said the girl, who happened to be Audrey, Ted's girlfriend.

"Hi, Audrey!" Itchy barked happily as he came towards her.

"Hello, Itchy." Audrey said as she petted the Dachshund on his head, then she walked towards Ted, blocking his view of the video game.

"I'm so excited about tonight...aren't you?" She asked.

"Audrey, are you trying to get me killed?" Ted asked as he lightly pushed Audrey away.

This caused Audrey to cross her arms in anger.

"Maybe...Ooh, Theodore Wiggins, you forgot didn't you?" Audrey pouted.

"Oh no...forgot what?" Ted asked as he continued playing, still not paying attention to Audrey.

"Our anniversary..." Audrey said.

"Oh...anniversary...of what?" Ted asked.

"Our very first date! Ooh!" Audrey exclaimed in frustration as she started heading towards the door.

"Well from now on, you can date your...stupid...little video game. Hmph!" Audrey said as if to end their relationship for good.

But Ted turned off the video game and spoke in surprise.

"Audrey!"

Soon he found a newspaper ad and showed it to Audrey, who refused to look and listen.

"I fooled ya. I got everything planned. Ya see...I was saving it for a surprise. Ta da!" Ted said as he opened the newspaper, hoping that his girlfriend would see the miniature golf ad.

"Hmph!" Audrey scoffed.

"You and me out in the sun...fresh air, blue skies, waterfalls..." Ted explained.

But Audrey looked down to see another picture of Hawaii as Ted spoke.

"All for 18 glorious..."

"Days in Hawaii? Oh, Teddy!" Audrey said happily as she hugged Ted.

'Hawaii?' Ted mouthed before he looked down and saw the 'Hawaii Romantic Cruises' ad, but the price was...$999.99.

Hoo boy, was that gonna be expensive!

Ted cringed when he saw the price of the cruise.

How was he gonna get out of this mess?

"You're so sweet..." Audrey said as she kissed Ted on his lips, leaving a smear of lipstick on his lips.

"Aloha!" Audrey said as she left Ted's house to go shopping.

Ted panicked in alarm.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do, Itchy? You gotta have moolah to hula."

"Well...maybe this ad might help ya, Ted." Itchy said as he found a newspaper ad.

"Want ads?" Ted asked, before Itchy showed him a particular ad.

"Listen to this...'Earn $999.99 for a mindless day's work.' Oh, boy. I'm gonna be in business!" Ted said in excitement as he patted Itchy on the head.

Later that night, Ted arrived at a spooky old castle as a wolf call was heard.

Ted walked towards the entrance of the castle, which had the words...'2012 Transylvania Drive...6-5000...Dr. Frederick Frankenstein.'

"Well, this is it. 2012 Translyvania Drive...6-5000? Dr. Frederick Frankenstein? Hmm. Must be an inside joke." Ted shrugged.

Then he knocked on the knockers of the door.

But this caused a trap door to open under Ted and sucked him in.

Ted immediately fell through a pipe and landed right into a chair.

Then his hands and feet were strapped to shackles on the chair.

"Well...talk about an iron clad contract." Ted gulped and screamed as he saw a Gene Wilder like man with wild brownish red hair, a brownish red moustache and light blue eyes and wearing a lab coat began to speak.

"Doctor Frederick Fronkensteen at your service. Are you here for the job?" The man, obviously Dr. Frankenstein asked as he introduced himself.

"Well...yeah. Uh, I mean no." Ted said having a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, don't be shy now, kiddo. This isn't just a job. It's an adventure!"

"I'm not very fond of adventures though." Ted exclaimed.

"Perfect, you're hired. Now...before we begin the job...are there any questions?"

"Well, just one question, Dr. Frankenstein." Ted said, but Frederick frowned at him.

"That's Fronkensteen." He corrected the boy.

"I beg your pardon?" Ted asked in confusion.

"My name...it's pronounced...'Fronkensteen'." Frederick explained.

"But aren't you the grandson of the famous Dr. Victor Frankenstein, who went into graveyards, dug up freshly buried corpses and transformed dead components into-?" Ted asked, though the Doctor interrupted him.

"Yes! Yes, yes. We all know what he did..." Frederick laughed nervously. "But I'd rather be remembered for my own small contributions to science, not because of my accidental relationship to a famous...cuckoo."

This caused Ted to laugh nervously.

"Now, if you don't mind, can we get on with your question?"

"This won't hurt will it?"

"Not too much...though there maybe some...side-effects. Now...let me introduce you to your co-worker...I made him myself. Igor, throw the main switch!" Frederick said to an all black clad hunchback with crazy crossed eyed blue eyes named Igor...(and that's pronounced Eye-Gore).

"You've got it, Master!" Igor said as he threw the main switch and out of the floor came another trap door.

And out from under it came a super sized green furry creature with yellow green eyes, gnarly teeth and long clawed fingers.

He was known as the Grinch, or Grinchy as Frederick called him.

Ted screamed loudly in horror before Frederick placed a helmet on Ted's head.

"Oooh...I love it when they squeal like little girls." Frederick said madly as he went over towards his computer and got a glimpse into Ted's head.

"Hey...wait a minute. What's goin' on here?" Ted asked fearfully as Frederick saw the size of Ted's brain.

"Ah...perfect. Grinchy...Grinchy, baby. Daddy's found you a brand new brain." Frederick said as he hugged the Grinch, like a father would his own son.

"You mean...I can finally think before I act on my emotions, Daddy?" The Grinch asked.

"Wait a minute...You're not really gonna..."

"Put your brain in his body? Ech! That's right!" Frederick laughed.

"Throw the switch again, Igor!"

"Yes, Froderick!" Igor said as he threw the main switch again and electricity started to zap on both Ted and the Grinch.

Frederick laughed until everything exploded and fog appeared in the laboratory.

Ted groaned and coughed...

"Oh boy...I don't feel like myself...I-."

But suddenly, Ted realized that he was in the body of the oversized Grinch.

"Oh my gosh. I'm not myself. That crazy gizmo actually worked! Oh...Dr. Fronkensteen. Dr. Fronkensteen!" Ted said as he walked towards Frederick who stood perfectly still.

"Dr. Fronkensteen, look. I've changed my mind. I don't want the money. I just want my old body back." Ted said as he grabbed Frederick, who then turned into a pile of ashes.

"Poor Master...he was such a brilliant genius in his own way." Igor said sadly.

"Say...Igor, can't you change me back?" Ted begged Igor to change him back.

"Sorry, kiddo. But only Dr. Fronkensteen knew how to do that, and now he's gone." Igor stated with regret.

Then out of the rubble came the Grinch in Ted's body, growling viciously.

"Wait. Stop." Ted called out, causing the Grinch to turn and snarl.

The Grinch snarled and came towards Ted, who backed off nervously.

"All right. Okay...you, monster. Me...Ted. Ted Wiggins. You know? Ted Wiggins?" Ted said as he dropped his hand down to the Grinch's size.

"Huh? Is that who you are?" The Grinch asked in confusion.

"Just look in my wallet, okay? You'll see." Ted insisted.

"Okay...if you insist." The Grinch said as he looked into Ted's wallet and saw pictures of his mom and grandmother.

"Oh...that's my mom and my Gammy or grandma."

"Nah...old...and TOO old." The Grinch said referring to Ted's mom and grandma specifically.

But then the Grinch got a glimpse of a picture of Ted and Audrey holding hands.

"That's me, next to my girlfriend, Audrey." Ted explained, but the Grinch began to drool over the sight of Audrey.

"Hubba hubba hubba! A-roooooo!" The Grinch said giving a wolf call at Audrey.

"Audrey..."

"Yeah...and she likes me, my body and my mind." Ted said as he tried to grab his wallet back from the Grinch.

"In the same place, I mean." Ted said as the Grinch started growling and scaring him.

Then the Grinch climbed on Ted and headed off from the lab, repeating Audrey's name madly.

"Stop, thief. Where are you going with my body? We gotta switch back our brains!" Ted said, but the Grinch didn't listen as he climbed up to the top of the building and started biting at the roof top.

"Well, Ted. You did your best." Igor shrugged.

"I gotta stop him before he steals Audrey from me. Can you help me, Igor?" Ted asked.

"Of course I can help ya, kid. But...you're gonna have a very hard time trying to convince your lady love that you're you and the Grinch has stolen your body." Igor explained.

"I'll take that chance."

Soon the Grinch stopped biting at the roof top when he saw something that caught his eye.

"Oooh..."

It was Audrey...going into the swimsuit shop.

"Audrey..." The Grinch drooled before he made another wolf call.

"Hubba hubba hubba. A-roooo!"

Meanwhile, back in the shop...Audrey went through so many swimsuits.

"Cute swimsuits...but not on my paycheck."

But then she saw a light green one piece swimsuit.

"Ooh my...what would Ted think?" Audrey asked.

But then...all of a sudden, the Grinch in Ted's body, opened the door and drooled at Audrey.

"Oh...Teddy. Speak of the Devil." Audrey said in surprise, thinking that it was Ted.

The Grinch walked towards Audrey, who looked at her new swim suit and hid it from behind her.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not until we're on the boat."

The Grinch was about to jump on her, until Ted, who was in the Grinch's body grabbed the Grinch.

"Audrey, it's a monster!" Ted called out, though Audrey screamed and threw stuff at Ted's face, thinking he was a monster until he dropped the Grinch.

"Come on, Teddy. Let's get out of here!" Audrey said as she grabbed the Grinch and got out of the shop as fast as they could.

But Ted chased after them.

"That was close...I think we lost him." Audrey said before Ted rode on the bus and grabbed Audrey in his hand.

"Audrey..."

"Ted...help!" Audrey cried out as she bonked Ted on the head.

"Ow! Stop. Help." Ted said.

"Audrey, stop. It's me, Ted."

"Ted?" Audrey asked in surprise.

Then the Grinch growled as he rode on a car that Igor was driving.

"Oi...get off of me car, you creep!" Igor said.

Ted thought fast until he saw a rope with a metal like box on it.

"Hang on!" Ted said as he grabbed onto the rope and swung to the next building.

"You'll be safe here, Audrey." Ted said as he swung back.

"Go get him, Teddy. Knock his block off!" Audrey cheered.

The Grinch saw Ted swinging for him and screamed.

"I want my mommy!" He said before Ted grabbed him.

"Gotcha, Grinchy!" Ted said confidently.

"Ha! Think again, buckaroo!" The Grinch said as he pulled on the lever, causing lots of stuff to fall on Ted's head, but he still held on to the Grinch.

"Uh-oh!" The Grinch said as he and Ted fell screaming out the Goofy Holler.

That is until they landed on some powerlines...causing them both to get shocked with electricity and their brains switched back into their bodies.

Then they were catapulted back to where Audrey was and the Grinch grabbed Audrey, and they landed into the Hawaii billboard.

"Oh...my." Ted said before he noticed that he was back in his old body. "Audrey!"

"Ted?" Audrey asked, happy that Ted had his body back.

But soon she realized that the Grinch was back in his body and holding her, too.

"Uh-oh." She said as the Grinch drooled at her.

"Looks like it's just the two of us, Audrey. You and me, old Grinchy." The Grinch said with a crazy look on his face.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ted said before the Grinch roared at him.

"Ooh, man. You definitely need some Tic-Tacs or something...because your breath stinks!" Ted said as the Grinch dropped down from the billboard and laughed at Audrey greedily, before Ted bit into his finger.

"YEOWWWWW!" The Grinch cried out in pain before he threw Ted away over the building.

"Teddy!" Audrey cried out as the Grinch puckered his lips.

"Time to kiss old Grinchy!"

But that's when Audrey slapped him in the face.

"Need some help, Master?" Igor asked as he and Ted appeared on the window wash stand.

Ted whistled and the Grinch turned and saw Ted and Igor.

"Hey...Grinchy..." Ted said as he held the window wiper and uncocked it like it was a gun and gave a serious look. "Let her go."

The Grinch growled and Audrey screamed.

Ted roared out as he charged at the Grinch.

"Ooh, I can't bear to watch." Igor said as he covered his eyes in fear.

But just as the Grinch was about to crush Ted with his fist, Ted used the pole to leap over the furry monster.

He then landed on the Hawaii billboard and tied his rope on the moving arm of the billboard.

Then Ted swung from the billboard and wrapped the rope around the Grinch's body.

But this caused the Grinch to let go of Audrey, who screamed in terror as she started to fall.

"Audrey!" Ted said as he swung towards his girlfriend and grabbed her hand as he hoisted her back up to the building.

Audrey hugged Ted lovingly as the Grinch tried to hold on for dear life and prevent himself from falling off the building.

"That was a close one." Audrey said before she bumped into the Grinch and caused him to fall off the building.

But the arm moved up sending the Grinch up and down like a yo-yo.

"Is it over? Is it safe to uncover me eyes, Master?" Igor asked.

"It is, Igor." Ted called out, causing the hunchback to sigh in relief and open his eyes.

"Whew! Now that was close."

Moments later, in Hawaii, Ted was clad in red and white swim trunks and Audrey was in her new swimsuit as they relaxed on a float.

"Happy anniversary, Audrey." Ted said smiling.

"Oh, Teddy, you're so romantic!" Audrey smiled as she kissed Ted on the lips.

Meanwhile, Igor kept holding up Ted's wallet and the picture of Audrey with a fishing line.

"Well...I may not get the perfect ending, but at least that's what Froderick would have wanted me to do. Right?" Igor said with a shrug as he broke the fourth wall and continued his job of keeping the Grinch, who was pulling the float, distracted.

The Grinch swam and swam as he chased Audrey's picture.

"Audrey...Audrey...Audrey!" The Grinch said as he continued to swim all the way to Hawaii, ending the story.

The End

Author's notes: Whew! I thought I'd never get this fic over with. Well, here's what you need to know.

Ted and Audrey are two of the main characters from the new movie, The Lorax.

Itchy is the same Itchy from the All Dogs Go To Heaven Franchise.

The Translyvania 6-5000 gag is from a certain Bugs Bunny cartoon.

Dr. Frederick Frank-I mean Fronkensteen, Igor and all the quotes that Ted shared with Frederick are from Young Frankenstein.

And need I explain The Grinch to you?

Now...I'm gonna get back to work on 'Nemzan'. Until then, read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators.


End file.
